MI ALMA GEMELA
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: HARRY VIAJA A FORCKS A VER A SU PRIMO SAM EL CUAL NO VE DESDE QUE TENIA SEIS DONDE LE ESPERAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA MESCLADA DE HARRY POTTER Y TWILIGHT

Lucius y Harry

Sam y Draco Jacob y Hermione

Y varias parejas más

Harry potter y twilinght

A terminado el quinto año Harry ya vive con Sirus ya que en un enfrentamiemto en hosmdame colagusano fue apresado y se demostro la inocencia de Sirus con lo cual obtuvo la custodia de Harry los Dursley recibieron una visita nada agradable del ministerio obligandolos a remunerar a Harry pues durante años recibieron dinero para cuidar de él.

Ron se enojo que no lo llevaran con ellos al enfrentamiento en homesdame y que fueran los gemelos alegando que tenia mas derecho pues habia arriesgado su vida por las tonterias de Harry a lo cual este le contestó que no tenia que preocuparse pues ya no eran amigos ya que solo le importaba la fama por estar con él.

Despues de eso todo termino bien pues en el torneo de los tres magos Harry no participo ya que como habia llegado enfermo estuvo en la enfermeria dos semanas y cuando salió su nombre se quejaron los directores de los otros colegios retiraron su nombre el torneo lo ganó Cedric.

Como Sirus fue absuelto les dio la gran noticia a Harry y Hermione que sería profesor de DCAO del siguiente año y Remus seria de historia se la magia ya que Sr Binns se iria a todos los lugares históricos todo el colegió se entero pues Snape estaba peor que nunca atormentando a todo mundo hasta a los de su casa.

En las tres escobas degustaban su cerveza de mantequilla invitaron a la castaña a pasar las vacaciones de Verano con ellos dijo que los alcanzaría una semana después-Y que van hacer mientras-ella pregunto-Pues yo voy a Forks-todos voltearon a ver a Harry-Porqué vas a ir allá-el sonrió a remus-Lo que ustedes no saben que el dia que dumbeldore me dejo con los Dursley ese dia estaba de visita una prima hermana de mi mamá Kimberly como tia Petunia no me quería mi tia kim me llevo con ella a Forks donde vivi y me crie en una reservacion Quiletts junto con mi primo Sam no lo he visto desde que tengo seis ya me amenazó que si no voy me va a venir a buscar y no quiero que un lobo gigante ande por las calles de Londres-¡Lobo gigante!-A no les dije que mi primo es un cambia formas-Comonos dijiste algo tan importante Harry-le reclamo herms-Pero como terminaste con ellos-Cuando cumpli seis fueron or mí creí que me querian pero ahora entiendo el ministerio los visitó y como no querian perder el dinero que les daban-Espera siempre recibieron dinero-el asintió malditos susurraron los tres-Recuerdan cuando hedwi desapareció-asintiero los tres-El día qie apareció traia una carta de mi tia y Sam estaba muy feliz crei que se habian olvidado de mí ahi me decia que me estrañaban que no pudieron escribirme ni visitarme porque os dursley se los prohibieron-Como se atreven-rugió Sirus-Eso ya no importa lo importante es que voy a verlos pronto-Como vas air Harry- pregunto herms-Pensaba irme en avión-No Harry es un viaje muy largo usaras uno de mis transladores-el levanto la ceja asia el animago-El ministerio me dio varios como parte de la compensación por lo que pasó-Perfecto puedes ir conmigo y mis papás al aeropuerto y en el baño lo usas para que nadie sospeche que no estas en el pais-Excelente idea Hermione-alabó Remus-Ahora se volteo asia el ojiverde cuentanos toda la historia de tu primo el cambia formas-el sonrió-En la reservación hay una leyenda donde un antiguo jefe de la tribu cambio cuando un frió osea un vampiro ataco la reservación en la cual su esposa se sacrifico para distraer al vampiro lo cual le dio la oportunidad de matarlo y cada que aparecen vampiro en forks el gen lobo hace que cambien los desendientes del antiguo jefe y son varias familias-Lo que no entiendo Harry como es que se transformó-Según lo que me dijo en la carta hay un clan de vampiros vegetarianos que tienen un tratado en el cual pueden regresar mientras no muerdan a nadie-Wow definitivamente te voy a visitar quiero conocer todo-Claro herms-dijo harrycon una gran sonrisa se despidieron los chicos de sirus y remus el ultimo mes paso sin complicaciones apesar de que cada vez esta más cerca la batalla final con voldemort.

En la estacion king Cross

Una castaña y un moreno se despiden de sirus y remus se van directo al aeropuerto-Nos vemos Harry-Claro Herms en unos dias nos vemos allá nadamas que Sirus termine con los tramites que le faltan en el ministerio segun la ultima carta de mi padrino Remus esta mas que emocionado de conocer otros lobos-se abrazaron y despidieron.

En la casa de Jacob

-Como estara hace años que no lo vemos-Todos lo conocen-No solo Sam y Paul todos los demás de la manada solo hemos oido hablar de él-Pero Embry que tiene de especial si es él primo de Sam pero y eso que no es cambia formas o sí-No Jacob es un mago-Haber Sam explícale porqué no entiende-Jacob ya te dije que hace magia real él nos mando los libros donde aprendimos a transformarnos y controlar nuestro temperamento-Y por que no ha venido-Según me dijo mi tia hay una guerra en su mundo pero no me explicó más por eso lo amenacé que si no venia yo iria quiero que me explique que esta pasando-oyeron el ruido a unos metros de ellos aparecía un hombre de un metro setenta piel blanca como la nieve cabello negro como la noche brilloso todo desordenado haviendolo parecer algo salvaje pero sexy y uno impresionantea ojos color esmeralda cuando él grito el nombre de su primo con su acento inglés y voz aterciopelada salieron de su trance solo por que sabían como olian los vampiros sino jurarían que él era uno por su gran atractivo.

POV HARRY

Una vez que saco el tranlador de su bolsa trasera del pantalón para ver a Sam por merlin cuanto lo extraño al llegar a la reservación pude ver a los de la manada lo primero que vi fue a mi adorado primo con los brazos abiertos grite-SAM-y lo abrace es tan calido cuanto lo entrañaba me sentia seguro como Sirus o Remus pero con Sam siento que soy invencible simpre me e sentido así con él-.

FIN POV

Todos los de la manada nunca habían visto a Sam sonreír así siempre esta molesto pero ahora parecía otra persona se habia transformado ante sus ojos se veia mas alto mas imponente sus ojos cafes obscuros se veia un alo verde-Sam eatas bien pregunto Jacob-Si porque lo preguntas-Hermano te vez difente-Eso es normal-todos voltearon a ver a un hombre en silla de ruedas-Bill como estas-él moreno lo abrazó-Harry bien no tanto como tú-él sonrio-Como que es normal papá-Oh tu eres el pequño Jacob-No soy pequeño soy mas alto que tu-Si como digas-todos los de la manada se presentaron caminaban asia la fogata cuando Sam los detuvo-O dejan de ver a mi primo con esa mirada a no me importara harcelos pedazos entendido-Si Señor-contestaron a coro mientras el alfa se adelantaba-Creo que ahora me da mas miedo-Seth no te va a hacer nada bueno eso creo-bromeaban-Ahora si dinos papá aque te refieres-ellos tienen magia es su sangré cada uno se protege si Sam se transforma ahora su lobo va a ser más fuerte que antes y la magia de él es mas fuerte ahora por que son protectores uno del otro-.

En la noche en la fogata les contaba todo lo que ha padado desde que entro a hogwarts cada año hasta que les dijo que conocerian un verdadero licantropo un animago y su gran amiga Haermione les previno que lea preguntaria asta saciar su curiosida les mostró su magia ya que con lo ocurrido con la amenaza de voldemort la restricción de usar la magia la acortaron a los dieciséis años ya que le faltaban unos meses para cumplir la mayoria de edad oficial se quedo a dormir con Sam como cuando eran pequeños se durmieron abrazados aunque trataba de ser fuerte el sabía que su primo tenia miedo sabia y podia sentir la angustia de lo que se avecinaba y no estaba feliz de saber que su pequeño primo tenia una responsabilidad tan grande en sus hombros ahora tenia cerca de nuevo no dejaria que nada le pasara.

EN EL BOSQUE

En el centro del bosque cerca de la frontera con Canadá un grupo de siluetas se acercaban a Forks-Estas seguro de esto-ÉL estara ahí el momento a llegado-.

No muy lejos de la reservación del otro lado del bosque una familia de vampiros reunidas en su sala-Estas segura Alice-Si Carlise ellos vienen-Que es lo que quieren-De nosotros nada Rose-Entonces no entiendo-Yo tampoco hay algo que no me deja ver claro y no son los Quillets nose que sea pero es algo grande y se quedaran unos dias con nosotros-Bien arreglemos el sotano es su favorito-Buena idea Emmet hasta que dices algo inteligente-Rose se supone que eres mi hermana melliza tienes que apoyarme-esta solo rodo los ojos todos se rieron.

Los dias siguientes arreglaron la casa pues sus invitados por asi decirlo llegarian de un momento a otro cuando-Alice-la veian con la mirada perdida-Vamos al bosque el momento ha llegado-salieron a velocidad vampirica.

Sam Harry y Jacob caminan por el bosque-Esto es hermoso por lo menos no hay creaturas peligrosas-Como cuales as conocido-Bueno las que hay en bosque que esta junto al colegió-se quedo pensativa unos segundos-Unicornios centauros thersales acromantulas-cuando vio la confucion en sus rostros-Son arañas de tres metros de alto y viven varias décadas-Segura que estas segura ahi porque parece todo lo crontario-solo se río de los comentarios de Jacob caminaron unos veinte minutos más Sam y Jacob se detuvieron tensandose-Que pasa porqué se detienen-Sientes eso Jacob-Son los fríos estan muy cerca-unos segundos después cinco siluetas aperieron frente a ellos un hombre rubio de unos treinta años aparentaba ojos ambar con una belleza eterea al lado derecho una rubia de unos diecisiete ojos ambar y muy hermosa a su lado un moreno alto de ojos ambar otro joven de cabello castaño rojizo Ojos ambra y por ultimo una joven ojos ambar pelinegra todos se veian de diecisiete pero sabia que tenian más.

-Cullens que hacen aquí no es su territorio-Tranquilo Sam-Esa voz yo conozco esa horrible voz-saliendo de entré los árboles los Malfoy-Malfoy que haces tu aquí-Es lo mismo que digo nisiquiera aquí puedo salir del país y ahora tengo que aguantarte-No tienes que aguantarme hurón por que te voy a ignorar vamonos Sam Jacob-se dio la vuelta para irse pero otra cuatro figuras emergieron detrás de ellos dejandolos en medió-¡Ah! Señor Potter es un gusto conocerlo en persona-él alzo las cejas visiblemente extrañado-Se puede saber que hacen los Volturi lideres del clan de vampiros en esta parte del mundo-elvampiro rubio de los tres se acerco a Sam Harry y Jacob-Veo que su fama le hace honor mi nombre es Cauis Volturi no mejor dicho Cauis Malfoy hermano menor de Lucius-Eso no puede ser-Claro que si dejeme contarle-Un momento no quiero ser grosero pero porqué me contaria está historia-Veras Potter aunque no me agrade la idea tienes que saberla porque eres el alma gemela de mi padre-¡QUE!-grito Harry-Draco esa no era la forma de contarlo-dijo lucius tomandonse el puente de la nariz-Para que darle tanta vuelta esa es la verdad-Sabes Malfoy no estoy para tus bromas me voy-cuando se alejaba de ellos un campo de energía se formo alrededor de todos cubriendolos de oidos mal intencionados-Que es esto-Es la proteccion de los vampiros mágicos-contesto lucius-Vampiros mágicos esos existen-Como le iba a contar antes quenos interrumpieran-viendo a Draco este solo rodo los ojos-Como decia soy un Malfoy y un vampiro mágico aunque mi lado esta mas dominado por la sangré que por la magia encambio mi hermano es mas totalmente mágico al igual que mi sobrino y mi esposa Narcisa-Espere su esposa es la Sra Narcisa-Si verás-No Caius eso me toca contarlo a mí-volteando a ver al moreno-Nosotros tenemos miles de años somos mas antiguos que los Volturi pero a diferencia de los vampiros muggles que son regidos por la sangré nosotros lo unico que nos afecta es no encontrar a muesta alma gemela perdemos el control de la magia podemos contenerlo unos mil de años pero llega un momento que es insoportable asi que hace unos diesisiete años selle mi lado vampiro hasta que encontrara mi alma gemela el problema fue que Voldemort se obsesionó conmigo lo malo es que estaba muy debil hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambió-Quiere decir que Voldemort le robo poder-No el muy bastardo por medio de un conjuro sometió a mi hermano y abuso de él Narcisa y yo lo encontramos lo sacamos de la mansión Riddle y borramos la memoria del infeliz solo recuerda que lo mando a una misión-Oh no se que decir nunca me imaginé que fuera a caer tan bajó-Así fue lo unico preocupante-Dejame seguir Cauis-el asintió-un mes depues descubrí que estaba embarazado-Eso no puede se cierto-Jacob en el mundo magico hombres y mujeres se pueden embarazar-Me lo juras Harry-él asintió-Continúe por favor-Como sabra no podia permitir que el lo sospechara asi que Cissa se ofreció a ayudarme con todo y hemos fingido ser pareja desde entonces pero llego el momento de liberar el hechizo mío y de Draco para poder protejernos de él-Que pasaria si el se entera que Draco es su hijo-La unica forma es que Draco o Yo lo queramos-se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Sam solo podia podia ver a los Cullen y como veian alos tres vampiros llamados los Volturi no les veia nada especial como para que los vieran con temor a diferencia de los rubios con los que hablaba su primo aunque casi no los vio solo oia lo que decian aunque daba la impresión que el más joven y su primo no se llevaban bien pero lo que mas le asombro fue lo que ellos contaban y que su primo era el alma gemela de un vampiro mágico eso no podía ser cierto tendria que ver que más pasaba.

-Lucius Cauis Draco Narcisa llego el momento-les informo Aro antes de que alguien reaccionara los cuatro rodearon a Harry cuando la luna los ilumino sus cambios se hicieron evidentes Cauis sus ojos rojos cambiaron a gris Narcisa rejuveneció hasta parecer una joven de veinte años al igual que Lucius solo Draco perecia igual pero su poder como el de todos los demás creció y Harry su enegia comenzo a cambiar a volverse mas fuerte-Bien el sello se rompió-informó Aro-Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí vamonos-Espera Potter a donde crees que vas todavía no hemos acabado-Yo ya acabé aquí me voy a dormir-se volteó testarudamente antes de dar el tercer paso Draco la detuvo del brazo volteandola con fuerza lo siguiente que sintió como era empujado por alguien se levanto a velocidad vampírica para enfrentar a esa persona lo jalo para que quedará de frente ahí fue cuando su mundo se estremeció perdiendose en unos ojos marrón con verde.

Sam no perdia la platica de los otros vampiros con su primo en el momento que les puso atención fue cuando sus energías cambiaron drásticamente mientra los otros vampiro olian a amargo ellos olian como el mar y el olor de Harry se volvió mas dulce su magia creció solo fue conciente cuan su primo fue jalada empujo al vampiro momentos después estaba perdido en unos tormentosos ojos grises en ese momento lo supo había imprimado con él.

-¡Oh! Rayos-Que sucede Jacob-Sam imprimo con él rubio Harry no sabia si reir o llorar no podía ser cierto su adorado primo pareja de su nemesis la vida no podia odiarlo tanto esta era una broma cruel del destino.

-Es broma-jacob negó con la cabeza-Ahora entiendo por que tenía que ser aquí donde se rompiera el sello ustedes cuatro estaban destinados a conocerse-habló Cauis.

Esto no puede ser posible pensaba el moreno sintió una penetrante mirada en su nuca volteó encontrándose von unos ojos grises que no pudo dejar de admirar encontrandose también con un Lucius mas joven de unos veinte con una belleza varonil que exudaba poder sensualidad y sobre todo lujuria dirigida a él que no paso desapercibida su magia vibraba le decía que se acercará al rubio pero él tenia que ser fuerte hasta que supiera lo que pasaba realmente ya que su mente partr slytherin no le permitía perder la perspectiva.

-Bueno Sam creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo jacob Sam reaccionó se alejo lento del rubio se acerco a su primo-Vamos Harry es tarde si no regresamos pronto enviaran a toda la manada-él asintió-Los veremos mañana Sam puedes tráerlos al medió día a nuestra casa-Esta bien Cullen-le contesto a la pequeña pixie los vampiros vieron cuando desparecían entre los árboles-Padre porqué la dejaste ir-Tiene que dijerir lo que le contamos y el cambió de su magia y te recomiendo que no presiones a Sam-Y eso por qué-Sam es el Alfa de la manada es un dominante por lo tanto su carácter es como Hermione-Ahh fantástico no solo tengo que aguantar que Harry se combierta en esposo de mi padre sino que ahora soy pareja de su primo que tiene el carácter igual o peor que Granger que este es mi castigó por ser hijo del Riddle genial-camino rumbo a la casa de los Cullen dejando a todos mordiéndose los la lengua para no estallar a carcajadas por su rabieta de niño chiquito.

-Lucius-el rubio volteo a ver a su hermano-Tienes que hacerlo mañana no puedes esperar más-Lo se solo que creo que tendre que presionarlo y eso no me gusta-Se que es difícil Lu pero es necesario o sus magias sobrr todo la de Harry puede desestabilizarse es muy poderoso tanto que puede dañarse así mismo y a los que lo rodean eso seria peor-suspiro-Es solo que no imagine que podria ser así con mi hijo imprimado con su primo-Velo del lado positivo es un alfa-Solo lo mejor para los Malfoy-sonrieron los tres rubios mayores


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Harry pensaba que no podia dormir con lo acontecido hace unos minutos pero se equivoco sam lo abrazo ya que dormian juntos desde que llegó asi no tenia pesadillas y sentia protegido por su primo se durmio casi al instante que su cabeza toco la almohada para Sam le gustaba dormir con su hermanito así lo extraño tanto desde que se lo llevaron pero ahora era eso no importaba lo iba a proteger de ahora en adelanté aunque ahora tuviera pareja al igual que Harry.

Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitacion de la casa Uley pero Harry abrazaba a sam el cual le tapaba el sol despertaron poco a poco cuando su tía les habló para desayunar una vez arreglados bajaron a desayunar el cual se compartiría con la manada Jacob los convoco para hacer a todos conocimiento de lo sucedido anoche los ancianos estaban sorprendidos ya que creian que todos los vampiros solo se alimentaban de sangré el moreno les prometio buscar sus libros de criaturas mágicas para tener una información mas completa entre bromas y risas se les pasó la mañana.

Al medió día ya se habian despedido de toda la manada para ver a los cullen.

-Cómo te sientes Harry-Si te soy sincero no lo se mi vida ha sido complicada un loco megalómano trata de matarme desde que nací y ahora soy la pareja de un vampiro mágico y no cualquiera sino un Malfoy que habre hecho en mi vida pasada que pasa todo ésto-sam sonrió de lado y abrazó al moreno mientras caminaban.

-No es tu culpa nada hiciste solo eres especial y pues tienes lo mejor no cualquier loco anda detrás de ti sino el más peligroso en años un novio vampiro y no olvides a tu nemesis de pareja con tu queridisimo primo que más puedes pedir-despues de unos minutos los dos no paraban de reírse.

Un poco antes de llegar a la casa de los Cullen -Sam-Hhmm-Te extrañe tanto solo pensaba en ustedes mientras estaba con ellos, lamento complicar tu vida-Harry no digas eso me gusta que estes aquí y no la complicas la haces mas interesante recuerda que prometimos siempre juntos-el mago sonrió-Siempre aunque se enoje tu rubio-Jajajaja no es casualidad que sean nuestras parejas no creés-Si lo sé-.

Minutos después llegaron a la casa de los vampiros en la entrada los esperaba una sonriente alice la cual abrazo a harry a lo cual ollo dos grunidos uno del lobo y otro de su pareja Jasper es un vampiro seguro pero no podía evitar sentir celos de Harry el era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido en todos sus años como vampiro el podia sentir la bondad la ternura la fuerza la decisión de una persona exepcionalmente noble valiente y para que un vampiro tan poderoso como Lucius Malfoy el hermano mayor de uno de los tres lideres de los volturi que fuera su pareja es porque es muy especial eso sin olvidar que es una persona fisicamente hermosa hasta Rose considerada la vampira mas hermosa estaba celosa de la belleza del moreno.

-Pasen los esperábamos-haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

-Valla Potter llegas temprano eso es nuevo-Vez Sam te dije que era agradable-lanzandole al rubio una sonrisa maliciosa y el otro contestándole con una mirada envenenada el lobo solo sonreía ese era el caracter de su pequeño primó fuerte e indomable y por otro lado su imprimación tambien tenia su carácter esto seria interesante pensaba el lobo.

-Mira Potter-Draco tranquilo-hablaba Narcisa acercándose a ellos-Harry, Sam que bueno que pudieron venir tomen asiento-antes de poder contestar Lucius apareció atras del mago rodeándolo de la cintura-Harry y yo tenemos cosas que hablar con su permiso-desapareciendo dejando a todos extrañados.

-Dónde se fueron-Sam puedo llamarte así-preguntó Caius el lobo asintió no le gustaban los vampiros pero los cuatro vampiros rubios eran diferentes no sabía en que pero no sentia aversión por ellos como con los cullen talvez sería el olor no lo sabía y tanto la Sra Narcisa como el se dirigían a él con respetó sin ese tono despectivo de los otros chupasangre.

-Mi hermano y Harry tienes muchas cosas que hablar y este no es el lugar adecuado como habras notado su relación no es precisamente la mejor pero el lugar donde están es seguro por si la magia de tu primó se desborda nadie saldrá lastimado-Si su magia aumentó-Veo que tienes magia también-Cuándo estoy cerca de Harry sale a floté los ancianos dicen que se debe a que somos guardianes uno del otro-.

Narcisa lo observo unos minutos reflexionando lo que Sam decía habia muy pocos seres mágicos que tuvieran guardianes su sobrino tendría una pareja poderosa ya que podia sentir como la magia del moreno había despertado de ayer para hoy.

-Draco cariño por que no vas a dar una vuelta con Sam para que puedan empezar a conocerse si estas deacuerdo-dirigiéndose al lobo él cuál asintió.

Lucius y Harry aparecieron en la entrada de una hermosa casa color blanco estilo colonial se veia antigua pero en perfectas condiciones el salón está bastante iluminado con grandes ventanales muebles color madera las paredes con colores beiges dando una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Te gusta Harry bienvenido a mi hogar-el moreno volteo a verlo -Enserio esta es tu casa te me hacías más del tipo de casa embrujada-el rubio sonrió se acercó al moreno acarició la mejilla a lo cuál se sonrojo estaba feliz de causar ésa reacción en su niño de ojos verdes.

-¿Porqué yo?- preguntó el moreno-Te puedo decir muchas cosas pero la unica realidad es que nacimos para estar juntos-mientras le ofrecía una cerveza de mantequilla sentados en la cálida sala.

-Se que tu vida no ha sido fácil con tus parientes muggles-Como lo sabés-preguntó un poco tensó-Al descubrir que tu eres mi alma gemela la persona que esperado por más de mil años lo investige todo sobre ti fue difícil seguir en mi papel después de conocerte pero no podía arriesgar a Cissa, Caius, Draco y por su puesto a ti hasta que liberara el selló-Que va a pasar ahora tengo que decirle a Sirus a Remus y Herms-.

El rubio se inco frente a Harry juntando sus frentes-Lo haremos juntos eres mi pareja y nunca más vas a estar sólo-Sirus y Remus van a enfurecer contigo por convertirme en tu parejas y mas en un vampiro-No te preocupes por mi soy inmortal el que me preocupa eres tú-lo miro extrañado-Si no me aceptan no me importa pero si no te aceptan a ti me vas a abandonar-.

Harry se levantó y caminó por la sala unos minutos lucius esperaba a ver que le decía por fuera se veía como siempre imperturbable pero por dentro estaba temeroso de ser rechazado eso seria su sentencia de Muerte al encontrar a su pareja y ser rechazado.

-El alma gemela es muy difícil de encontrar nuestra conexión ya empeso no podría dejarte sería como arrancar la mitad de mi alma-

Lucius ya no lo dejo seguir con lo que iba a decir ya lo habia aceptado eso era mas de lo que su control le permitio tener.

Tomo sus labios en un demandante besó lo que harry fue conciente después fue sentir su espalda contra un suave colchón y encima ese sexy vampiro que deboraba su cuello a besos y pequeñas mordidas no se quedó con las ganas de tocar esa blanca piel que se sentía tibia al contactó y no fría como pensaba lucius con un hechizó no verbal despareció la ropa de los dos el sentir la calida piel de su pequeño leon hizo que su deseó creciera pero seria paciente sabia que era virgen y no quería lastimarlo volvió a besar esos apetitosos labios que sabían a dulce dejo un rastro de besos y mordidas en el pecho mordiendo los pezones del moreno con lo cual los gemidos de este es musica para los oídos del rubio sus labios siguieron su recorrido hacia abajo harry se arqueó cuando la tibia lengua de lucius recorrió su miembro la sensación de placer que sentía el moreno nunca la había sentido lucius apesar de los siglos no es lo mismo tener sexo que hacer el amor a tu pareja destinada.

El cuerpo de harry respondía a las acciones que imponía empezo a tensarse el rubio no bajo el ritmo pues sabia que estaba cerca del orgasmo continuó hasta sentir como su boca se llenaba de ese delicioso néctar mientras el moreno gritaba su nombre se levantó para observar a su pareja sonrosada y jadeante era la imagen más erótica con lo cuál tuvo que hacer fuerza de su control para no enterrarse en él tenia que prepararlo sabia que dolería pero ya era suyo tenia que completar su unión para que nadie los separara nunca.

Lucius sentia que su felicidad no podía ya nadie quitarsela el estar dentro de Harry era lo mejor que le había pasado mientras lo embistió suave hasta llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo en ese momento le enterró los colmillos para beber su sangré y terminar su unión la magia se arremolinaba al rededor de los dos la habitación danzaban pequeñas luces verdes rojas doradas platas y azules.

En el bosque

Sam caminaba con Draco -Mi primó y tú no se llevan bien-habló el lobo para romper el silenció-Digamos que nuestras personalidades son fuertes y chocamos mucho aparté yo tengo que fingir que odió a los mestizos hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangré-Supongo que ha sido difícil-el rubio se detuvo sorprendido que su lobo no le recriminará sam se detuvo volteando a verlo levantando la ceja-No me vas a recriminar-Porqué lo haría aunque no lo creas Harry me contó todo lo que pasá y se que en una guerra no todo es blanco y negro y tu estas haciendo lo necesario para que tú familia viva-.

Se acercó al rubio lo abrazó al sentir el calor del lobo se sintió tan confortado que lo abrazó también sam bajó la cabeza a la altura del oído del rubio-Se que no eres lo que aparentas Draco-el oir su nombre sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y un calorcito en el estómago el moreno sonrió al sentir como su pareja se entremese en sus brazos.

-Mi primó y tu representar un papel espero que se conozcan sin máscaras-Ni creas que me llevaré bien con potty-fue callado con un suave besó que duró unos minutos pero no lo suficiente para Draco el cuál lo volvió a besarlo-Estamos ansiosos-susurró Sam en el beso-Cállate y bésame-se río contra sus labios.

Unas horas después Sam abrazaba a Draco sentados en la orilla del risco dónde saltaban al mar observaban el paisaje

-Sam que dice tu familia de que te conviertas en un vampiro-Fue un poco difícil para mamá saber que seria un vampiro pero como Harry le explicó que no viviriamos de la sangré de las personas se tranquilizó como no era nadamas yo y quiere conocerte-Me va a odiar-lo abrazó mas fuerte-No te odia quiere saber conquien voy a compartir mi vida ella te amará-Lo dudó-susurró a lo cuál sam lo pegó más a su cuerpo-Te prometo que no estaras sólo Harry y yo te haremos compañía-se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Dos días después Lucius observaba a Harry dormino ya qué con su transformación no había despertado desdé que lo mordió la magia de su cuerpo todavia giraba a su alrededor.

El cuerpo del moreno era una invitación al pecado había crecido unos centímetros su piel blanca tenia un ligero brillo dorado se habían tonificado las piernas los brazos el torso y su espalda junto con su trasero era lo que apreciaba en ese momento sentado en un comodo sofá como envidiaba la sábana de seda blanca que cubría ese momento a su pareja sería paciente disfrutaria de ese cuerpo por la eternidad.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Sabía que sería un poco difícil que Black y Lupin aceptarán que su pareja ahora fuera un vampiro pero era su destino y nadie podía cambiar eso mientras observaba a Harry recordaba la felicidad que sintió cuando al entrar a flurish para ir por Draco e irse a casa se encontro de frente con la imagen mas dulce que pudiera imaginar un harry discutiendo con su hijo al cruzarse sus miradas lo confirmo ese hermoso niño le pertenecía al llegar a casa le informo a cissa que lo había encontrado a draco no le gusto mucho la idea pero nada podía hacer el tendría la misión de protegerlo en el colegió hasta que llegara el momento de reclamarlo como suyo.

Lucius dejó a un lado su copa cuando su agudo oído captó el ruido de movimiento lentamente se acercó harry abrió los ojos se incorporó quedando incado en la cama deslizandose la sábana dandole al vampiro rubio una imagen tierna como si fuera un niño indefenso al que hay que proteger nada mas lejos de la realida ya que en estos momentos es un letal vampiro magico eso sin contar que Harry es un poderoso mago sus ojos brillan con una intensidad mostrando el gran poder que ahora tiene, se ve mas etéreo mas hermoso es la única palabra que describe a su pareja sabe que muchos trataran de acercarse a él pero apesar de que los vampiros son muy celosos conoce muy bien a su pareja y sabe que no lo va engañar el corazón del moreno es el más puro noble incapaz de albergar odió o cualquier mal sentimiento eso ha hecho que durante estos años lo admire y respeté.

-Como te sientes te duele algo-el moreno negó con la cabeza-Siento como si hubiera dormido una semana no tube pesadillas-Dormistes dos días enteros que clase de pesadillas-el moreno palmeo a un lado de el para que se sentara a su lado-Sabes que hay un vínculo entre voldemort y yo puedo sentir cuando esta muy feliz o enojado-el rubio asintió-La razón por la que ya no confió en el director es que cuando término el torneo de los tres magos después de capturar a Barty salí a las cocinas tenia mucha hambre antes de llegar oi voces ya sabés mi curiosidad me hizo ir donde provenían estaba el director con el moody real hablando de que yo era un horocrux por eso deberían mantenerme con vida hasta el momento en que me debía sacrificar para el bien mayor-¡¿Que dijo que!?-gritó el rubio-A pero cuando le ponga las manos encima-Lucius tranquilo hemos investigado sobre como eliminarlo-pero el rubio no lo oia caminaba por la habitación muy concentrado los ojos verdes solo lo observaban hasta unos minutos despues se detuvo-Creó que acabó de frustar los planes del director-¿Que quieres decir-lo miro confundido-Dormiste dos días cuándo habido una transformación lo máximo han sido unas horas lo que durmen ahora entiendo porqué fue tanto tiempo, tu cuerpo se podría decir que murió en su vida humana para revivir en su forma inmortal y el horocrux trato de aferrarse a tu nueva forma pero tu magia y los poderes vampiros pelearon hasta eliminarlo dejándote libre de esa alma corrupta-Quieres decir que soy libre ya no voy a tener mas visiones-el moreno sonrió.

-Ahora-acercandose el rubio-Harry necesitó que me muerdas para completar tu unión conmigo-Y si te lastimó-Amor tu nunca me lastimaría mas bien me encantaría-expuso su cuello a su pareja se acercó despacio exponiendo sus afilados colmillos los clavo despacio cuando la sangré bajaba por su garganta era cálida reconfortante se sentía completo lucius por su lado el tener a harry succionando su cuello era una sensación muy excitante su unión estaba completa estarian juntos para la eternidad que se cuidará cualquiera que quisiera hacerle dañó a su amada pareja por que conocerían a un vampiro bastante enojado.


	4. Chapter 4

La mento haber tardado pero el archivo que tenia con los capítulos de ste fic se borro y tuve que vovler a escribirlo y me costo mucho trabajo recordar las cosas que había escrito originalmente espero que lo disfruten

CAPITULO 4

En la reserva toda la manada se sentian a gusto con Draco los presento con los ancianos les habló del mundo mágico las criaturas magicas de los verdaderos hombres lobos varias jovencitas de la reserva lo acosaban preguntandoe si era estrella de cine Sam llegó a rescatarlo Lea con fingido enojó le dijo que era demasiado guapo a lo que todos se rieron.

Sam estaba inquieto por no haber visto a Harry pero el rubio que era normal ya que su padre y el moreno son muy poderosos deben acentarse para que sus poderes no se salgan de control.

Desayunaban todos normales solo Paul y Quill peleaban por los pastelillos que Emily cocino ya que son los que mas comen cuando dos hermoso vampiros aparecieron Sam iba a abrazar a su primo cuando una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años ojos y cabello cafe se le adelantó.

-Oh mi niño estas hermoso-el se sonrojo-Tía estoy igual que siempre-Amor tienes que aceptar los cumplidos-lo besó en la sien-Tia te presentó a Lucius Malfoy mi pareja-Lucius te presentó a mi tía Kimberly Uley-Mucho gustó madame-El gustó es mío ya que alfin conozco a mi sobrino en ley y consuegro-se sentaron todos a desayunar platicaron de como les fue en estos días.

-Bueno Sam bienvenido a la familia-Gracias señor Lucius-Dime Lucius es mi deber informarte que iras a howgarts con mi hijo y Harry-Puedes ir sin ningún problema-Si amor yo me encargó de eso pero tendran que ayudarlo con las materias del colegió-No hay problema padre yo puedo enseñarle Runas antiguas, Aritmacia, Historia de la magia, pociones y Potty DCAO, Trasfiguración Y Cuidado de criatuaras mágicas-Oye Sam tendrás que unirte con nuestro hurón sino cuando se te acerquen demasiado querra morderlos-Harry tiene razon mi instinto vampirico reaccionara-Por mi no hay inconveniente pero que no sea donde los cullen-Tranquilo nosotros tenemos una casa cerca de la frontera-dijo el rubio menor.

Al atardecer Draco y Sam aparecieron en la entrada de la casa-Wow ésto es enorme-Este solo es un pequeño chalet la Major Malfoy es diez veces mas grande-Estas bromendo-al voltear a ver al rubio se dio cuenta que era verdad.

-No vamos estar en la misma habitación de tu padre y Harry-No el ala Norte es de mi papá y el ala sur es mía-lo tomó de la mano guiándolo a su habitación la cual es muy acogedora con paredes pintadas en color crema cortinas color champagne los muebles de color beige la cama es grande con sabanas azul celeste de seda el moreno observaba con detenimiento-Peluches- Cuándo eres hijo único te sientes solo y son tu compañia pero ahora tu seras mi peluche preferido-el moreno sonrió pasando sus musculosos brazos por la delgada cintura del rubio para acercarlo más-Eso esperó le susurró al oído-sintiéndolo estremecerme-No te lastimarte-Y quien te dijo que tu llevarías la iniciativa-le dijo con falsa indignacion a lo cual sonrió.

Su ropa desapareció la fricción de los cuerpos hacía que sus temperaturas subieran al limite lo acosto en la cama con suavidad besando su palido cuello y torso sin descuidar ni un centímetro de suave piel bajo hasta apoderarse de su virilidad el rubio gimió al ser devorado por su pareja lo succiono sin dejarlo hasta que grito de placer al correrse en la boca del lobo lo preparó con esmero eso hizo que l rubio se le derritiera el corazon ya que al ser un vampiro no le dolería ahí supo cuánto le importaba a su ahora pareja y amante.

Al ser llenado por el gran tamaño de Sam se sentía extasiado y feliz como nunca.

En la playa Lucius y Harry caminaban por la arena lo llevo hasta unas enormes almohadas donde un elfo los esperaba con una botella de champagne y varios bocadillos el rubio sento al ojiverde en su regazo disfrutaron de las estrellas lo beso despacio poco a poco subio la intensidad-Lu nos pueden ver-susurró-Tranquilo nadie nos verá hay un hechizo de privacidad no pueden oirnos ni vernos nunca permitiria que vieran tu delicioso cuerpo amor-hicieron el amor y disfrutaron de una linda noche bajo la luz de la luna.

Al amanecer aparecieron en la lujosa bañera para disfrutar de un rico baño antes de aparecer en la reservacion para iniciar el entrenamiento con Sam.

Fueron a Salem magico a comprar la varita del metamorfo la cual resulto ser de roble de veintiocho centímetros rígida con un pelo de thersal.

Resultó que Sam es bueno en pociones compraron todas sus


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Resultó que Sam es bueno en pociones compraron todas sus cosas para asistir al colegió mientras los rubios fueron a gringotts a arreglar unos asuntos los morenos fueron a Salem muggle.

En la entrada de una juguetería-Mmm Sam que hacemos aquí-Queria comprarle un regalo a Draco se que le gustan mucho los peluches-Asi que no le eres suficiente-Harry no seas así-Sabes que bromeo asi que peluches pues vamos-una vez que escogieron salieron a buscar un regaló para Lucius-Las cosas muggles le gustan-No estoy muy seguro pero se que está si-entraron a una licoreria se veia muy antigua-Puedo ayudarles en algo-preguntó un señor grande-Harry Potter es un honor-el joven lo vio sorprendido y volteó a todos lados-Tranquilo joven nadie nos oye soy Emmanuel es un gusto en conocerlo en que puedo hacer por usted-Estoy buscando un regalo muy especial para una persona muy especial-los dos hombres lo vieron que se veia feliz.

Draco salía de bañarse se sento a cepillarse el cabello la puerta d el baño se azoto el rubio negó al voltear para regañar a su amante vio en la cama un gran lobo negro de peluche se acercó a todarlo era muy suavecito al cargalo vio los ojos cafes con un alo verde-Harry Los cambio dijo que se veia como yo así-Gracias me encanta-el moreno saco otro peluche blanco un lobo de ojos grises-Me dijo algo de animago-No seria mala idea pero estos me haran compañia en howgarts por que de seguro quedaras en gryffindor-Y eso es malo-No mientras me visites en mi habitacion-De eso wue no te quede duda-se acostaron y durmieron abrazados.

Lucius leia un libro cuando sintió la presencia de su pareja levantó la vista para verlo el cual le tendió un regaló lo abrió intrigado.

-Harry donde conseguiste esto-Bueno quería darte un regalo recordé que el señor Weasley una vez comento que eras fanático de los vinos antiguos asi que fui con Sam a comprar unas cosas encontramos esta tienda de vinos que resulto ser de un mago me reconoció y me lo regalo diciendo que gracias a mí por enfrentar a voldemort pudo escapar von su familia y es una forma de agradecerme pero te gustó-el rubio veía la incentidumbre en ese hermoso rostro se acerco lo beso suavemente-Me encantó amor-le dio una gran sonrisa.

En la mañana mientras Draco Harry y Sam entrenan el rubio mayor acomoda su nueva adquisición osea el vino que su amor le regaló en un lugar muy especial ese vino lo buscó por años sabía qué era muy raro por lo tanto también caro así que compensaría al hombre que le regalo el vino a su amado ya que la felicidad y sonrisa que su harry le demostro es lo que el se juró que le daría apartir de que fuera su pareja así que recibiria una ampliacion de su tienda y los muggles no lo notarían pero lo mas importante fue la reseña sobre los vinos poniendolo vomo ina de las mas importantes lo que le dara un mayor auge y obtendrá mejores ganancias junto a la botella puso una pequeña carta de agradecimiento en la cual el hombre solo le pedía una cosa que cuidara al moreno.

Los días pasaron y la tensión en Harry creció tenía miedo que Sirius y Remus lo rechazaran hasta que Sam harto de la preocupacion de su primo.

-Si ellos no te aceptan no valen la pena te arrepientes de esto-NO claro que no yo amo a Lucius y no cambiaría nada solo que son lo último que me quedá de mis padres pero tienes razón si no me aceptan es su problema-el moreno alto lo abrazó y el rubio mayor le dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

El día de la llegada de los últimos merodeadores dentro de dos dias pero llegaron antes los de la manada desayunaban todos juntos con algunos ancianos de la tribu más los rubios y el ojiverde asi fue como los encontraron la escena los sorprendió.

-Harry que pasá aquí-Desayunemos y luego hablamos-los dos asintieron se sentaron a comer.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Más tarde en el chalet les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó Ninguno había dicho nada-Harry eres mi hijo y lo sabes-dijo su tía-Soy la persona más feliz de saber que no estarás solo y Sam también estará a tu lado-Gracias tía Kim-.

El animago observaba sí una muggle puede aceptar esto porque es un mago no hacerlo intercambio una mirada con el licántropo y asintieron los dos-Si esto té hace feliz cachorro nosotros somos felices también-Si Harry eres parte de nuestro paquete y ellos también lo serán-los abrazó a los dos.

Después de eso la tarde fue tranquila-Oye Sirius por que no te llevas con Snape-Eso es mi culpa Harry-Tuya Remus-Verás Severus es mi pareja-.

-Ahora entiendo porque odia a Black-la mirada de los menores lo incito a seguir-Severus le cayó mal Potter y Black aparte de las bromas fue después del rumor que Lupin y Black eran novios-todos entendieron.

-Sirius tienes pareja-No-volteó la cara enojado-Si tiene cachorro son dos-¡Dos!-Ethan Nott y Rudolps Lestrange-Ahora entiendo porque en las reuniones siempre se sentaban uno a cada lado de él-dijo el rubio.

-Espera que no Rudolps es el esposo de Bellatrix-No ella es esposa de Rabastan y fingió ser su esposa para que el Lord no se enterara que Sirius esperaba a un bebe y que está casado con los dos-.

-Eso quiere decir que Theo es hijo de Sirius Black-preguntó Draco el castaño asintió.

En el salón Draco esta recostado en su moreno mientras Lucius abraza a Harry junto a la ventana.

-Que rayos pasa aquí-dice el lúgubre profesor de pociones al ver a un moreno con su ahijado y a su amigo con el engendro Potter.

-Eso no importa ahora tenemos que hablar-es tomado de la mano por cierto castaño que lo lleva la biblioteca.

Los ven desaparecer por el corredor-Creen que vaya estar bien Remus-pregunta inseguro el ojiverde-Tranquilo amor nada que el sexo no resuelva-Ewwww no necesito esa imagen de Snape teniendo sexo-Tú no tienes que pensar en nadie más teniendo sexo-dice celoso el rubio mayor de que su niño piense en otro.

-En defensa de Harry esa idea se la diste tú-su padre le envío una mirada de muerte que el menor ignoro acurrucándose más en su amor.

En la biblioteca

-Cómo has estado-pregunta él castaño-Vas a volver conmigo-Siempre tan directo-Así he sido siempre-En serió-pregunta juguetón el pelinegro se ruboriza un poco-Sí podemos estar juntos-el pelinegro s se acercó abrazando y besando con desesperación pero no hacen nada más pues el moreno sabe que su lobito nunca tendría sexo donde este su cachorro (ósea el engendró Potter) sentados en uno he los cómodos sillones abrazados-Qué haces aquí con el mocoso-Severus-dice en señal de advertencia.

-Bueno Potter-Eso no me corresponde decirte solo puedo decirte que Harry vive aquí con Lucius Draco y su primo Sam ya que son pareja-las cejas de Snape desparecieron.

-Hablábamos de nuestras parejas les dije de ti y también hablamos de los esposos de Sirius-El chucho está casado-Si con Ethan y Rudolps y Theo es su hijo-¡Oh! Merlín el mundo se acaba-dijo con ironía el castaño se río divertido lo abrazo con más fuerza como extrañaba tenerlo en sus brazos se separaron para que no lo matara él Lord en él tercer año fue un martirio para él pocionista tenerlo cerca y no poder besarlo o abrazarlo.

-Me preocupa ya se tardaron-Supongo señor Potter que espera que mate a mi pareja-.

-Severus-dijeron dos voces su amigo y su amado-Ahora quiero saber qué pasa aquí-la próxima hora le cuentan lo sucedido.

-Entiendo lo que me dices pero tenías que escoger a Potter-un pequeño gruñido hizo ponerse pálido su comentario excedió la paciencia de su lobo en cuánto se refiere a su cachorro los rubios sonríen por ver como él dulce profesor reprende a su amante el duro profesor de pociones.

La noche fue una de las más acogedoras de mucho tiempo con todos reunidos junto a la chimenea en un futon Draco y Sam abrazados Severus y Remus acostados en otro Lucius y Harry acostados en él sillón ampliado leyendo y Sirius en su forma de animago acurrucado al lado de su ahijado mientras este le rasca las orejas.

El desayuno en el jardín es tan agradable mientras en el salón Lucius recibe a sus invitados sorpresa el primero en salir es Rudolps Lestrange un hombre alto de hombros anchos cabello corto negro ojos negros facciones duras pero muy varonil el siguiente es Ethan Nott también alto musculoso cabello castaño oscuro ojos azules oscuro muy guapo.

-Nott-Lestrange-se saludan con frialdad el rubio ahora entienden porque son tan competitivos no puede negar que Black es guapo una tercera persona sale.

-Padre como ha estado-Bien Theodore-saluda el Lestrange-Señor Lucius se ve muy joven-el rubio sonríe cuando sus amigos lo miran sorprendido-Vengan tenemos cosas que hablar al salir al jardín vieron a un moreno con Draco y lo que más les impactó fue ver a Harry Potter junto con Remus y Severus.

-CACHORRO-un gritó los hizo dar vuelta pero el moreno ya tenía abrazado al pequeño Nott.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

-Pa...padre eres tú verdad-Si mi pequeño canuto-el joven lo abrazo fuerte sollozando el ojicielo lo confortó hasta que se calmó.

-Sirius-murmuraron los dos sly-Papá vamos a estar juntos-Si eso quieres si lo único que quiero es no ponerte en peligro-fue besado por Rudolps y luego por Ethan.

-No permitiremos que te alejes otra vez-dijo el Lestrange.

Para Ethan Nott fue muy duró ese tiempo su amado Sirius fue encerrado por un crimen que no cometió su amigo y otro esposo Rudolps también fue encerrado Lo que lo ayudo a seguir fue su pequeño Theo que físicamente se parece a él pero tiene los bellos ojos de su amor lo que lo ayudo a sentirlo cerca cuándo leyó que había escapado y una horda de dementores lo seguía se le congeló el corazón estaba desesperado por encontrarlo lo tranquilizó saber que su hijo oyó a Potter decir que habían ayudado a Sirius a escapar.

A Rudolps Lestrange le extraño que su amigo rubio lo invitará pero al ver a Ethan sin Sirius la rivalidad entre ellos es muy demandante así fue desdé que los dos conocieron a su pequeño eso fue cuando tenían ocho años y Sirius cumplía seis años la fiesta en la mansión Black mientras veía a Rabastan jugando con Bella siempre fueron muy unidos el pequeño Régulos se unió a ellos seguido por él pequeño ángel de túnica azul eléctrica lo que no sabía es que otros ojos azul oscuro lo veían de igual forma.

Al cumplir dieciséis años el animago, una reunión en la mansión Nott cambió la vida de tres personas se reveló que aparte de los Nott los Lestrange tenían otro contrató con los Black así se decidió que los dos se casarían con Sirius soló Bella Remus James Lily Rabastan y Régulos sabían del enlace.

En él jardín

-Theo y tus papás-preguntó el rubio y el moreno se sonrojó.

-Mis padres se llevaron a papá a la mansión aunque no me dijeron a cuál-Bueno señor Nott entonces no se preocupe por ellos-dijo el pocionista.

-Theo quieres pasear en el mundo muggle Sam y yo vamos a llevar a Draco a ver una película-Claro eso será divertido nunca he estado ahí-.

Los cuatro jóvenes se[f1] fueron en el jeep que Lucius adquirió para que no levantaran sospechas manejaron a Seattle los magos estaban impresionados por la ciudad nunca se imaginaron que sería así la película los sorprendió ya que fue Transformers los refrescos y las palomitas les encantaron junto con los nachos.

Pasearon por la ciudad visitaron uno de los centros comerciales como los magos nunca habían visto uno les encanto compraron unos celulares un ipod y una computadora también dulces muggles muy diferentes pero sabrosos.

Regresaron al anochecer para contarles a los otros magos su experiencia.

Mansión Nott

Ayer en la noche

El ojiazul cielo fue arrastrado por los dos mayores apenas se descuido y lo sacaron del lado de su hijo y ahijado.

Ethan cargo a Sirius en su hombro-Padre-Tranquilo hijo tenemos que hablar con tu papá no va pasarle nada-Si Theo necesitamos un lugar neutral-dijo Lestrange después de desaparecer por la flu el menor se quedo parpadeando sorprendido su padre siempre tan correcto cargando así a su papá como si fueran adolescentes.

Al llegar a la mansión el animago gritó pataleó para que lo bajara-Con un demonio Nott bajame no soy un costal para que me carges asi-Eso lo se Sirius eres demasiado hermoso parea ser confundido con uno-lo puso en el piso mientras Lestrange bloquea la chimenea.

-Bueno estamos aquí de que querian hablar-De nosotros Sirius-Y-Sirius no puedes seguir enojado con nosotros sabias que no teníamos opción-dijo Nott.

-Pues entonces me hubieran dejado fuera su vida pero no los dos afuerzas querían casarse conmigo sabiendo de que lado estoy-les gritó molesto.

-Esa nunca fue una opción ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarte ya que los dos hicimos todo para que te casarás con nosotros-dijo calmado Lestrange.

-Los odió a los dos-testaruda mente contestó los sly sonrieron ese es su esposo tan terco.

-Amor vamos a vivir en la Mansión Lestrange no nos vamos a separar Theo necesita estar contigo al igual que nosotros-Y porque en la mansión Lestrange y no en la Black querido Rudo-el mencionado volteó a ver al otro sly el cuál suspiró.

-Sirius sabes que el Lord deasea matar a Potter sabe que tu vas a vivir en la mansión Black por que Peter le dijo dónde esta cuando hizo la incursión a azkaban para hacer un trato con los dementores-Nott dijo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-¡QUE! Maldita rata la voy a descuartizar-decía furico el animago cambiando en círculos en la sala Rudo se sentó tomando un trago de wisky mientras Ethan tomo de la cintura a Sirius y lo arrastro sentándolo entre los dos.

El animago seguía despotricando contra su ex amigo se quedó callado al sentir dos bocas recorrer su cuello.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron a los ojos negros de Rudo los besos reflejaban añoranza deseo pero sobre todo amor ya que lo ama con todo su ser el Lestrange puede parecer un hombre sin sentimientos pero su corazón le pertenece a su gryffindor.

Ethan también demuestra esa necesidad tantos años sin su otra mitad como lo habían dicho los dos aman a Sirius así que prefirieron compartirlo a dejarlo ir y la amistad como matrimonio con el otro sly fue muy llevadera ya que compartían muchos intereses en común.

La madrugada llegó tanto Rudolps como Ethan contemplan a Sirius dormido desnudo entre los dos ya que el reencuentro entre ellos fue bastante fogoso y agotador para el animago ya que sus esposos necesitaban sentirlo la mirada de los dos decían todo nunca lo volverían a dejar ir así que tenían que hacer algo con el Lord mañana hablarían con Lucius y Severus que por lo poco que vieron ellos no seguirían con el señor oscuro.

El almuerzo en el chalet de los Malfoy era tan relajado Theo nunca había visto a Draco su mejor amigo tan relajado sonriendo recibiendo los arrumacos del joven que por lo que oyó es primo de Potter por el cual el señor Lucius mira con tanto amor como si fuera lo más precioso en este mundo y el profesor Snape y el profesor Lupin juntos esperaba que llegaran pronto sus padres para que le contaran a todos la historia de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-Theo estas bien-Si Draco solo que mis padres ya se tardaron-dijo un poco preocupado.

-Theo tranquilo conociendo a tus padres lo más seguro es que cuando suelten a tu papá puede que ya venga un hermanito en camino-dijo el licántropo.

-Lupin creo que te equivocas esos dos son de lo más serios que conozco-dijo el rubio mayor.

-No cuando Sirius está de por medio después de la boda su luna de miel solo duro tres días y cuando regreso ya venía Theo en camino-sonrió divertido viendo las caras de los dos sly la sonrojada de Theo y Harry además después de tantos años de estar separados el rencuentro seria intenso.

A la hora de la cena atravesaron la red flú un despreocupado Sirius que abrazo a su hijo de inmediato y luego unos demasiados sonrientes Rudolps y Ethan tras él saludando a su hijo y a dos desconcertados Lucius y Severus por su actitud.

Remus les devolvió la mirada triunfante diciendo "se los dije".

Una vez terminada la deliciosa cena degustando un rico postre-Bueno quien va a empezar porque estos tres gryffindor están aquí con ustedes-pregunto Rudolps.

-Yo inició ya que todos estamos del mismo lado-los mayores asintieron.

-Mi verdadera naturaleza no es totalmente humana soy un vampiro mágico mi madre era una vampira nacida de un ritual entre varias clases de vampiros se juntó con mi padre Abrax Malfoy al ser mágico la parte hibrida de ella hizo que la magia fuera dominante en lugar de la sangre como con mi hermano Caius cuando llegamos a cierta edad necesitamos a nuestra pareja de vida para estabilizar en mi caso mi magia selle mi parte vampiro hasta encontrarla pero para mí mala suerte el Lord se obsesiono con migo y me sometió bajo un ritual al cual cedi ya que mi fuerza recién sellada era muy poca por suerte mi hermano y su esposa Cissa me encontraron me ayudaron a salir quedé embarazado de Draco y mi alma gemela es Harry Potter y su primo es la pareja de mi hijo-termino de relatar.

Su cara es un poema-A ver déjame ver si entendí tú tienes un hijo del Lord tu alma gemela es Harry Potter su mayor enemigo y su primo la de tu hijo-el rubio asintió los dos ex mortifagos se atacaron de la risa.

Cuando se calmaron un poco Lestrange volvió a hablar-Te imaginas el Lord se moriría el papa de su hijo pareja de su mayor enemigo y su hijo pareja del primo del mismo sino se muere de la noticia si del coraje-volvieron a reírse pero ahora con todos los de la mesa.

-Padre tu sabias del profesor Lupin y mi jefe de casa-Si Theo nosotros sabíamos junto con James y Lily de hecho tu papa y Lily estuvieron juntos en su embarazo compartían antojos y los síntomas de este ustedes jugaron juntos hasta antes de que el señor oscuro atacara a los Potter-Ethan recuerdas como ellos decían que Theo y Harry se iban a casar de grandes y nuestro segundo hijo se casaría con el de Remus y Severus-el ojinegro asintió al Rudo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

-Bueno eso no va poder ser-dijo el rubio celoso de su ojiverde beso su mejilla para tranquilizarlo pues lo conocía muy bien aunque esos celois que su amor sentía le ayudaban mucho a Harry a sentirse mas querido.

-Lu...lucius-Mmmmmm-el cuerpo del gry era lava hierviendo con los sensuales besos caricias y mordidas nada más llegaron a la habitación el rubio no pudo quitarles las manos de encima a su pareja hacia dos días que todos estaban reunidos en el chalet y la atención de su amado estaba dividida entre su padrino Lupin Theo y muy poca para él para su suerte hacer unas dos horas los Nott-Lestrange-Black se fueron a la mansión Lestrange Severus y Remus partieron a la mansión Price volviendo a quedar solo ellos cuatro en su tranquilo hogar no es que no disfrutara de la compañía de los demás solo que no tener toda la atención de su gry no le gustaba mucho en estos momentos es total y completamente suyo.

Sus labios recorren esa suave piel, asalta esa dulce boca, tortura esos delicados botoncitos, recorre esa pecaminosa figura con sus manos llenando sus oídos de los delirantes gemidos jadeos de placer que su amor le regala cuando están en esa intimidad tan reconfortante lame y da pequeños mordiscos en sus muslos donde sabe que es mas sensible a su tacto.

Con la lengua recorre la cara interna de su muslo ve como se levanta orgullosa era erección que provoca sabe que requiere su atención pero en vez de tocarla deja salir sus afilados colmillos los cuales se incrustan en su suave piel haciéndolo jadear mas fuerte al succionar un poco de su sangre el moderno se corre por la intensa sensación que crea la acción del rubio.

-Te necesito Lucius-esa palabras fueron suficientes para que el rubio tomara con toda esa pasión que despierta el ojiverde en él el orgasmo los golpeo haciéndolos gritar el nombre del otro.

Lucius vive lo que tanto soño tener a su pareja a su lado vinculado con esa persona que compartiría la eternidad sabe que entre ellos hay muchas diferencias que con len tiempo habrá mal entendidos y talvez algunas peleas pero que pareja no discute nadie es perfecto sabe que ahora tiene la paciencia sabiduría para poder enfrentar esos momentos con Harry ya que él es mas maduro de lo que muchos piensan.

Ya que Hermione no pudo ir a visitarlo pues su padre tuvo un accidente se lastimo la pierna así que se verían hasta regreso a clases en el siguiente curso así que tenia muchas cosas que contarle para cuando se vieran por otra parte Lucius empezó a entrenar con Draco Harry y Sam para que se adecuara a la pelea por medio de sus habilidades tanto mágicas como de su nueva vida inmortal ya que el quillet también lo era por la unión con el rubio los entrenamientos eran duros pero les ayudarían en cazo de verse en alguna pelea con mortifagos ahora que estarían en el colegió también entrenaban con la manada para ayudarlos en caso de necesidad los Cullen también se unieron a ellos ya que por su pacto unirían fuerzas.

Las cosas están listas para regresar a Londres se van a ir una semana antes de terminar las vacaciones para que Sam pueda acoplarse al clima y la magia que flota en el ambiente del mundo mágico una triste pero emocionada Kimberly Uley despide a su hijo y sobrino sabe que es la primera vez que pasara tanto tiempo sin su hijo pero el ahora tiene una pareja al igual que su sobrino esta tranquila porque ellos serán felices con sus parejas destinadas la educación mágica que recibirá Sam sera una nueva experiencia para el lobo hay materias que le cuestan pero sabe tanto Draco como Harry lo van a ayudar.

Cruzan la chimenea pues es la forma más usada por los Malfoy para viajar al salir el lobo no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven la riqueza de este lugar nunca la imagino voltea a ver a su primo que lo ve como si esto fuera normal le sonríe pues sabe Harry lo que Sam esta pensando.

-Las casas de los sangre pura son por lo regular así la de Sirius es un poco más pequeña-Si amor sin contar que el Señorío Potter es del mismo tamaño que esta-lo vio sorprendido.

-Lucius tú la conoces-Si dentro de poco la podrás visitar ya que desde ahora eres mayor de edad al haberte unido con una criatura mágica-Vaya así que obtuve un beneficio al unirme con un vampiro-el rubio sonrió enseñando los colmillos tomo a su pequeño desapareció a gran velocidad el rubio menor solo negó le dirijio una mirada al lobo que veía un poco cohibido la mansión.

-Sam yo te amo-el moreno lo vio había angustia en los ojos de su rubio lo abrazo.

-No es lo que piensas solo sigo sorprendido yo creí que esto solo se veía en televisión yo te amaría aunque no hubieras nada-la última palabra la dijo de manera sensual-Pense que no lo pedirías-Solo dime por donde-desapareciendo por las grandes escaleras de la mansión.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

En la mañana los dos nuevos miembros de la familia Malfoy recibieron un tour por su nuevo hogar después se instalaron en la biblioteca para seguir con sus estudios para el ojiverde fue una experiencia nueva ya que podía leer los libros a gran velocidad y todo lo entendía leyó varios de vampiros de nuevas habilidades como podía aprovecharlas con que criaturas era más compatible al ser de naturaleza oscura los más afines son las veela, los elfos y curiosamente los vampiros son los que mayor contacto tienen con los dragones ya que al ser criaturas de naturaleza fría les dan a los dragones cierta sensación de paz como saben que ellos no les interesa nada de ellos normalmente viven casi sin roses.

El gran comedor luce como siempre cálido la selección de los nuevos alumnos pasa sin novedades bueno eso parece hasta que se anuncia un nuevo estudiante de mayor edad ya siempre son de nuevo ingreso el cual atraviesa el comedor con muchas miradas llenas de lujuria el joven es alto musculoso de piel color caramelo facciones varoniles ojos café con un alo verde se sienta unos minutos después grita Gryffindor.

Sam espera paciente a ser seleccionado tanto Harry como Draco ya le habían dicho que esperar si el castillo es impresionante pero no tanto después de casi conocerlo por descripción de su pareja cuando el sombrero grito la casa a la cual iría dio una rápida mirada a la mesa donde cierto rubio lo veía con desafío se sentó junto a su primo.

Harry sonreía su primo estaría con él sabía que a Draco no le gustaba no estar cerca de su pareja pero no podía hacer nada cuando el moreno se sentó Sam le susurró.

-Crees que este molesto-Puedes apostarlo-los dos se rieron varios lo vieron extrañados que tan rápido hablara con el alumno nuevo, pero una desagradable persona hablo con celos y molestia.

-Que Potter ya están insinuándose a un extraño-la mirada del moreno dijo todo su comentario no fue bien recibido por su primo que contesto de inmediatos al desagradable joven.

-Mira pelirrojo no se quien seas y no me interesa pero le vuelves a hablar a mi primo Harry de esa manera haré tu vida miserable-todos los gry se sorprendieron primo del chico que vivió.

-Harry no tiene primos-Tú no sabes nada-Sam tiene razón Weasley somos primos ya que su madre era prima hermana de mi mamá-la noticia de que el nuevo estudiante es primo de Potter corrió como pólvora.

En la mesa de slytherin-Creí que tardaría más en correrse la noticia-Con la comadreja habiendo la boca es difícil que Sam no defendiera a Harry-Si tienes razón-tanto Draco como Theo solo oía los comentarios del chico nuevo.

-Uff es todo un bombón esos músculos son increíble- comentaba una Pansy embelesada con el lobo el Nott solo esperaba que su amigo no desgarrara el cuello de su compañera por babear sobre el quillet pero Draco solo oía muy orgulloso los comentarios sobre su pareja como ya estaba acoplado a él ya no le daban celos además sabía que en la noche solo él tendría el placer de recorrer esos apetitosos músculos que tan bien desarrollos poseía el lobo.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sam soy Hermione Harry me hablado de ti-el joven sonrió-Muchos gusto Hermione supe que ya no pudiste ir como sigue tu papá-Ya mejor se lesiono la pierna pero se recupera del modo muggle ya que sería sospechoso para sus colegas en la clínica que después de una caída tan grave en dos días estuviera recuperado-el lobo entendió ya que la medicina del mundo mágico es increíble que ayudo mucho a la manada a recuperarse después de varios entrenamientos.

En los dormitorios de gryffindor hubo varios cambios con la adhesión de Sam el estaría en la misma habitación de Harry donde Ronnal había sido cambiado a otra ya que después de lo pasado su actitud colmo la paciencia de todos en la habitación quejándose con la jefa de su casa que lo cambio con los de un grado más abajo y le advirtió que un sólo berrinche o intentar aprovecharse de los menores y como castigo se iría s dormir con Hagrid cosa que no le agrado al pelirrojo.

Al anochecer tanto Sam como Harry abandonaron la habitación para ir a las mazmorras donde los esperaba un ansioso rubio gracias a los instintos del lobo le gruño a la gata y esta salió corriendo en otra dirección lo que les ayudó a no encontrarse con filch llegaron sin problemas la puerta se abrió y cerró la capa se deslizo dejando ver a los dos morenos.

La chimenea crepito dando paso a un rubio en pijama de seda color gris oscuro tomo al ojiverde de la cintura desapareció por las llamas verdes los otros jóvenes sonrieron.

-Me extrañaste amor-Claro mi pequeño vampiro pero sabía que te vería pronto-Sabes que muchos quieren conquistarte-Mala suerte ya mi corazón fue robado por un vampiro malo que me hace sufrir-Te hace sufrir-Sí-lamió el lóbulo de su oreja estremeciéndolo.

-Porque no me haz besado-el rubio sonrió junto sus labios con los del meta morfó compartiendo esa cálida sensación de sentirse amados.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Lucius dormiría todos los días con su ojiverde ya que no pensaba privarse de abrazarlo en las noches así que como su hijo tampoco dejaría de dormir con su amor los dos irían juntos y el no aguanto más atravesó la chimenea nada vio a su niño lo tomo en brazos se dirigió a su hogar con él.

Él podía darse ese lujo aunque sabía que no era el único en el colegio haciendo lo mismo ya que Remus fue llevado a las mazmorras por su ojinegro ya que su relación se reanudo lo mismo con Black que va ser raptado todas las noches por sus esposos o se quedaran en el colegio con él a un principio no les gustó la idea de compartirlo con el colegio solo a su hijo si le gusto ya que lo vería diario y quedaron en desayunar o almorzar en sus habitaciones todos los días así que decidieron unirse les ya que harían todo por su amado Sirius y su hijo este les pregunto si le darían un hermanito pero sus papás dijeron que no hasta dentro de unos años ya que no querían arriesgar la salud de su amado querían que se recuperara totalmente de su estancia en Azkaban.

Por otro lado Severus puso manos a la obra ya que quería que su lobito se embarazara claro sin que el castaño se diera cuenta de sus intenciones sabía que Remus creía que no los merecía cuando eso no era cierto ya que es la persona más noble que conoce piensa darle todo lo que se merece después de sufrir tanto en su vida. Hoy se apresura a regresar a su habitación ya que en unas horas será luna llena pero tiene algo pensado que ha estado investigando desde que se enamoró del castaño.

Remus está un poco molesto ya que su lobo anda muy excitado desde hace unos días no entiende porque normalmente en estas fechas se siente agresivo o cansado pero no hoy la puerta se abrió sabe que es su pareja por su aroma le sonríe como solo a él lo hace.

-Te sientes bien te veo incomodo-Es mi lobo está muy excitado no sé porque-el porcionista sonríe internamente ya que su nueva poción matalobos en lugar de subyugarlo le ha puesto hormonal lo que hace que su nivel de excitación crezca ayudándolo a alejar su mente de la depresión o agresión centrándose en la lujuria.

-En serio-le susurró al oído el castaño se estremeció el ojinegro lo tomo de la cintura lo tiro al sillón subiéndose sobre el-Cuanto-el lobo lo beso con desesperación la ropa desapareció las caricias son desesperadas-Tómame Severus-gime-él hace lo que le ordena su amado lo prepara por muy estado salvaje que este no lo lastimaría ni de chiste una vez hecho entro disfrutando de las estrechas paredes del lobo en un rápido movimiento Remus invirtió posiciones sus ojos brillan con ese brillo feroz que tanto le gusta al oscuro profesor marcando el ritmo rápido gimen los dos al sentir la pasión que los invade toma su miembro masturbándolo para que los dos se vengan al mismo tiempo todavía jadeando por el orgasmo se besan con desesperación el ojinegro muerde su labio inferior con dulzura encendiendo la lujuria de su lobo, baja la cabeza saboreando el erecto miembro Remus solo gime por lo delicioso que siente que su amado le dé una excelente mamada sin dilatar mucho grita su nombre al correrse de nuevo.

La luna está en lo alto Severus mira al fuego mientras toma su café sonríe pues no hay aullidos esta noche a la luna, se levanta toma una manta la cual extiende en el licántropo que duerme en su sofá hicieron el amor intensamente que el lobo calló rendido su transformación fue pacífica si sus cálculos son correctos hoy quedo embarazado ya que las hormonas de su poción que añadió eran para que estimularán su libido por lo que mientras este embarazado no se transformara.

La chimenea crepitaba entrando al despacho del animago una furiosa Bellatrix su cuñado Rudo y Ethan la ven extrañados que ella viniera al colegio cuando es buscada-Bella que haces aquí-con el ceño fruncido-Busco al idiota de mi primo no lo escondan-hablo molesta.

-Esta clase tardara unos quince minutos-Bien-dijo molesta se sentó en el sofá apareció un divertido Rabastan unos minutos después su hermano no pudo preguntar nada ya que el mencionado acaba de entrar al despacho cerrándolo con un fuerte hechizo para que nadie entrara.

Se sorprendió de ver a su prima-Bella querida que milagro-Milagro ni que los Hipogrifos dime en este instante que hiciste-con los ojos echando chispas-No he hecho de que hablas-bastante desconcertado.

-Tranquila yo le digo-hablo el menor de los Lestrange-En la licorera había un vino de tu parte sabia a chocolate que era para felicitarnos-él animago pensó un momento abrió los ojos muy grandes entonces los sly se preocuparon por la reacción del animago-La botella era color lila con una flor y una luna grabada-ellos asintieron se llevó la lamo a la frente maldijo en voz baja pero lo oyeron.

-Bueno prima creo que va a tener que dejar tu trabajo con el cara de serpiente unos meses-Y eso ¿porque?-dijo molesta-Es casi seguro que su noche pasional te dejó embarazada aparte que no podrán dejar de tocarse estando a menos de dos metros de distancia-el gry se acercó a Rabastan para acercarlo a unos dos metros de ella más tardo en dejarlos juntos que ellos en acariciarse.

Ella iba a gritarle pero su esposo la tomo en brazos se la llevo.


End file.
